


Lace

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bratty Sub!Shane, Come Feeding, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme!Devin, Edging, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Polyamory Negotiations, Semi-Public Sex, Tease!Ryan, Threesome - F/M/M, Workplace Sex, sub!Ryan, sub!shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: It was all for a video. Men Wear Lingerie For A Week.For some reason unknown to Shane, Ryan got roped into doing it.And that’s how Shane’s life was ruined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [touchinghearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/gifts).



> A big big big thank you to anarchetypal, anotherlostblogger and touchinghearts - this fic wouldn't be the same without them enabling me

Buzzfeed will truly be the death of Shane Madej.

It was all for a video. _Men Wear Lingerie For A Week_.

For some reason unknown to Shane, Ryan got roped into doing it.

And that’s how Shane’s life was ruined.

 

***

 

It’s never a good sign when Devin Lytle looks at you like that.

Ryan has been on the receiving end of one of these _I got a great idea, bear with me you’ll love it_ grins more than a few times, and although it always sends a thrill of anticipation down his spine, he also wonders which part of his dignity he’s gotta say goodbye to now.

He’s gonna say yes. Ryan knows it, Devin knows it, but he has to keep up the pretence that she’s pulling his arm. It’s part of the game.

He doesn’t know exactly what that game is, but he knows Devin looks at him like he’s the prettiest thing she’s ever seen and that he would do anything she asked. So she corners him in the break room with _that_ grin and he has to school his features into a _what now_ scowl until he knows what she wants.

She leans against the counter, all long legs and drawling tone and wow, Ryan really has a type, hasn’t he?

“So...” she says, voice like caramel, pulling Ryan in irresistibly. “I’m making a video, and I want you in it.”

Ryan gulps, trying not to focus on the way she phrased it – it’s gotta be deliberate, she’s toying with him. “What is it?”

She walks two fingers up his arm, a coy smile on her face as she says “ _Men Wear Lingerie For a Week_.”

“You want me to –”

“Under your regular clothes, and we’ll do a photoshoot of each of the looks. And a small interview everyday, just to see how it makes you feel.”

“I don’t think I can – ” Ryan’s voice is incredibly high-pitched by now, Devin’s perfume is going straight to his head, and paired with how close they’re standing together, it’s kinda hard to focus long enough to make a decision.

“Think of the look on Shane’s face,” she says, her closing argument before sauntering away.

Devin knows how Ryan feels about Shane – not that he ever told her, mind you – and she keeps insisting that it’s mutual, although Shane has never shown an inkling of attraction towards him.

Ryan takes a few seconds to watch her walk away – her short hair bouncing sweetly, her long legs hypnotizing in her tight pants – before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Cursing at himself, he texts her. _Tell me when we’re doing this._

She answers first with a string of emojis – praising hands, bikini, sexy smirk – and then – _come see me on Monday as soon as you walk in._

She comes by his desk later in the afternoon to take his measurements before placing the order. She does this in the middle of the office, in front of everyone, and Ryan can feel himself flush dark red.

“What’s this all about?” Shane asked, amused.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Devin answers as she wraps a tape measure around Ryan’s hips.

Ryan’s glad of her discretion. He doesn’t feel like telling anyone before he has to. There’s also maybe a little part of him that wants it to be a surprise for Shane but Ryan tries not to acknowledge it.

Shane raises an eyebrow at Devin’s secrecy, but shuts up and goes back to work. Ryan doubts he would have accepted it without a fuss if Ryan himself had try to keep it a secret.

“So, who else is in it?” Ryan asks, trying to get his mind to focus on something else than the proximity of Devin’s hands to his crotch.

“Aria and Eli.”

“A good looking bunch,” Ryan points out, grinning.

“Nothing but the best, sweetheart.”

 

***

Ryan spends the rest of the week thinking of Monday morning, going back and forth between reluctance and anticipation.

_Why did I have to go and say yes?_ he asks himself while brushing his teeth on Thursday night.

_Let’s face it, that bod will look great in lace_ , he thinks when he flexes in front of the mirror on Friday morning.

_But this will be on YouTube and everyone – even Mom! – will see it!_ he panics as he refreshes his Twitter feed on Saturday afternoon.

_Yeah, but Devin will call you pretty and think of the look on Shane’s face!_ he fantasizes as he slips a hand down his pants on Sunday night.

That settles it, really, and anyway he already gave Devin his word.

 

***

 

Ryan gets to work as early as possible on Monday. Partly to get this over with before he can change his mind, and partly because he’s curious to see what Devin chose for him.

He’s so early, in fact, that he gets there before her.

When she walks in twenty minutes later, he’s sitting at her desk, answering emails on his phone.

“Well, well, well, look who’s eager!” she exclaims, delighted.

It’s useless to argue with Devin, so Ryan just shrugs. “Show me what you got.”

“Shouldn’t _I_ be the one to say that, honey?”

Ryan groans, but follows her to set, an exhilarated warmth building up in the pit of his stomach.

A little changing area has been set up with a stool and a curtain and a small bag – too small, Ryan thinks, wondering just how much coverage he can expect from something that can fit in this tiny bag.

“Tell me if you need any help figuring it out,” Devin says, in a sing-songy voice.

Ryan rolls his eyes as she leaves him alone behind the curtain. He knows how to put on clothes – it’s not rocket science.

But then he starts pulling stuff out of the bag – a pair of panties, so far so good. A thing that kinda look like a corset, but without the laces that could strangle him, alright. And finally a last piece of lace with some kind of straps? This one he can’t figure out.

Hurt in his pride because, no, putting on lingerie isn’t as easy as it looks, he calls after Devin.

She peeks around the curtain, covering her eyes.

“You can look,” Ryan says, “I’m still decent.”

Devin puts her hand down, looking maybe a little disappointed?

Ryan hands her the lace thingy. “What the hell is that?”

Devin smirks. “A garter belt. You wear it on top of the panties, and it holds up your stockings.”

She hands him a bundled up bunch of silky fabric. He lets it unfurl – white, almost transparent, with a band of baby blue lace that matches the rest of the outfit.

“You’re gonna look so cute,” Devin says excitedly.

It takes him a few tries to put everything on – and he almost rips the stockings – but it’s all worth it when he walks out of the changing area and Devin squeals. She presses her hands against her mouth and her eyes sparkle with joy.

“So pretty,” she breathes out, and a thrill of satisfaction rolls up Ryan’s spine.

This. That look on her face, the one that makes Ryan feel coveted, even a bit vulnerable, is the main reason he accepted to do it.

“Wanna see?” she offers, nodding at a tall mirror covered in a sheet.

Hell yeah, he wants to see what on earth makes her look at him like that.

“Please,” he replies, his voice much quieter than he intended. He realizes his hands a shaking a little and he wishes he could shove them in his pockets.

He stands in front of the mirror, eyes clenched shut until she gives him the go ahead.

Woah.

Ryan’s tan, muscular body looks almost delicate like this. Clad in [ baby blue lace, ](https://goo.gl/images/opU3Gd) he looks soft and desirable. He looks like Devin’s gaze makes him feel.

The bustier makes his torso seem slimmer and longer, and his shoulders look huge in comparison. The panties are tasteful – he turns around to get the full effect and he finds that they offer more coverage than he expected. A tiny bit of ass cheek peek under the lace – just enough so that he wishes someone would bite it.

He blushes at the thought, and when he meets Devin’s gaze in the mirror, she’s biting her bottom lip, looking like she just got caught.

Ryan clears his throat and resumes his inspection. The garter belt and the stockings really make the set a complete outfit, and his legs in the stockings look smooth and long.

“What do you think?” Devin asks – her voice sounds different, more professional?

Ryan turns around and realizes the cameras are now on. It’s her camera voice and she wants to gather his first impressions while it’s still fresh. He suddenly feels extremely self-conscious. Somehow when it was just Devin, the outfit made him feel pretty and desirable; now he just feels foolish and exposed.

Devin seems to notice the change in him because she instantly tries to make him laugh, make him relax. She fans herself like she’s about to swoon because of him and that does it.

Ryan lets out a giggle and forgets the cameras – this is just another day at Buzzfeed, to be honest. He rakes a hand through his hair, wondering how to stand and settling for clasping his hands behind his back, legs firmly planted on the ground. It’s a bit of a nightclub bouncer stance, but it helps his confidence and it shows off the outfit quite nicely.

“So, Ryan, what do you think of your Day One outfit?” Devin asks again, to get the shoot back on tracks.

He clears his throat. “Well, I gotta say – ” he peeks once more in the mirror because he can’t quite believe it – “I’m pleasantly surprised I guess.”

“You didn’t think you’d look good in it?”

“I didn’t think it would be this… tasteful? I thought I’d look a bit cheap to be honest. But look at that – ” he gives a little twirl, fully commited to the part now – “I look quite elegant, if I do say so myself.”

Devin chuckles in delight. “That you do, sweetie.”

 

***

Shane is twelve-pages deep in Wikipedia when Ryan returns to his desk. Somehow what started as research about Pericles for Ruining History led him to click on various links until he’s got twenty-three tabs open about various topics from agriculture in the Mayan empire to the use of antibiotics in veterinary sciences.

At first he doesn’t turn when Ryan greets him – he’s in some sort of knowledge overload trance state and he just nods, eyes glazed over. But as he returns to his screen, he notices, out the corner of his eye, Ryan squirming and looking around nervously.

Shane doesn’t think much of it, immersing himself back in his research, but something nags at him in the back of his mind. Something he’d forgotten over the weekend.

Devin measuring Ryan for a mysterious project and Ryan being flustered about it.

Shane tries to peek discreetly but as far as he can see, there’s nothing different about Ryan’s outfit: jeans, a grey Henley with the sleeves pushed to his elbows, sneakers.

There is something different, however, about Ryan’s behavior: his cheeks are flushed the most delicious pink, and he keeps shifting in his seat as if trying different ways to sit. Shane can’t glean more clues without outright staring, so he buries himself back in his work, until sometime after lunch, when Devin walks up to Ryan with a camera.

Shane pauses his music, keeping his headphones on to eavesdrop sneakily. Devin pulls up a chair and Ryan turns to face her. Their knees bump and an unexplainable thrill rumbles down Shane’s gut.

Devin starts recording and interviewing Ryan. At first the questions are pretty vague, keeping Shane in the dark regarding the nature of the video.

“So how are you feeling?”

“Well, you know, it took some getting used to, but eventually I forgot about it. I thought it would feel more itchy – it’s quite soft, actually?”

Shane perks up at this. He discretely glances up and down at Ryan, but can’t spot anything on him that could be thought itchy or soft. Could it be…?

But Ryan’s talking again and Shane resolutely stares at his computer screen, even though all he wants is to stare at Ryan, searching for a peek.

“Can I be honest with you for a second?”

Devin grins behind the camera. “Of course, baby, that’s what we’re here for.”

Something coils in Shane’s gut at Devin’s words – she sounds sweet as always, but something’s different. He can hear a hint of – is it possessiveness?

Ryan leans in conspiratorially, but still speaks loud enough for Shane to hear.

“It’s kinda hot, having a secret with you all day, you know?”

Devin’s smirk is predatory, like a panther waiting to strike. “Oh, I do know.” She winks and Ryan giggles.

“Like,” Ryan drops his voice and Shane has to strain to hear, “nobody here would guess that I’m wearing a lace bustier and a garter belt.”

If Shane hadn’t already been hard as a rock from the mystery and his imagination running wild, he would absolutely have popped a boner on the spot. He grips his armrests for dear life to keep from falling off his chair and manages to hide a strangled moan behind a cough.

Shane’s mind is suddenly filled with images of Ryan Bergara in lingerie. Images he’s never seen, images he’ll never get to see in real life. He cannot think of anything else. Tan muscles encased in lace, barely covered bulge, rosy cheeks – all of this owns him now, body and soul.

He barely hears the rest of the interview – he catches snippets of it: something about _more coverage than I’d thought_ and _barely peeks out_ successfully switches his brain off. As soon as 4:30 hits – the earliest he can leave and not feel guilty about it – he bolts out without a word to anyone.

The ride home is excruciating – he doesn’t hit much traffic, luckily, but he can’t help palming himself once or twice. He doesn’t know if it helps or makes it even more unbearable but at this point his dick controls 98% of his thought process.

He barely makes it through his front door before dropping his bag and keys, kicking the door shut behind him as he unceremoniously shoves a hand down his pants.

As Shane furiously jerks off on his couch, his pent up sexual tension and the memory of Ryan’s voice repeating _nobody here would guess that I’m wearing a lace bustier and a garter belt_ over and over again, in an increasingly husky voice, suffice to bring him to his climax almost embarrassingly quickly. As he comes, an image flashes through his mind, unbidden but not unwelcome : Devin’s dangerous smile and the hungry way she gazes at Ryan.

He spends the night in a haze of frozen pizza and Netflix, going back and forth between chasing after his memories of the day and trying to bury them under beer and bad TV.

As his head hits the pillow and his fingers grip the sheets in lieu of his dick, he wonders idly if it was just a one-time thing or if Ryan would be back at it again the next day.

He doesn’t know what he’s hoping for.

 

***

 

Tuesday morning finds Ryan behind a curtain again, digging excitedly through a small bag, wondering what he’s gonna get today.

After seeing how well Monday went, all his nerves melted away and he’s left only with excitement – in all senses of the word.

He thinks of Devin, on the other side of the thin curtain, of the look in her eyes when she saw him, when she interviewed him yesterday, and he really hopes today’s selection will offer plenty of coverage – he can feel himself harden in his pants already. What that says about him, he prefers not to dwell on it.

This time, he finds only two items in the bag: [ a red triangle bra and assorted high-waisted panties ](http://etsy.me/2ijodmr), the entire back of which is sheer, with tiny embroidered flowers. He has no trouble putting this outfit on, and he’s grateful to Devin for choosing a simple one.

The feel of the satin grazing over his skin heightens his senses – he feels like he can hear Devin breathing on the other side of the curtain, smell her perfume, like he could just reach out and melt through the curtain into her. He’s fully hard now and the tip of his cock peeks out above the waistline of the panties.

Devin pipes up, as if she knows something’s up. “Everything okay, there, darling?”

Ryan doesn’t know what to do – he has to go out there, in front of the camera, and right now his dick is out for everyone to see. The thought of it shoots a thrill down his spine – apparently it’s doing it for him even though he would never do this for real – and he fails to bite back a whimper.

He hears Devin’s dangerous, delighted chuckle and before he knows it she slides in to his side of the curtain. Her gaze is drawn directly to the source of his trouble.

“Who knew Ryan Bergara had a lingerie kink?” she gasps a mirthful laugh, before leaning in seductively. “Of course, I had my hopes up, but you’ve exceeded them in every single way,” she adds in a whisper.

Ryan feels himself melt under her gaze, certain he’s turning the exact shade of red of his bra.

“You can’t go out there like that, can you, baby?”

Ryan can only shake his head and whimper under her piercing, hungry gaze. She trails a finger down his neck, down his chest, pausing a bit to graze his nipples through the thin fabric.

“Do you want me to take care of it?”

He’s never wanted anything more in his entire life. The need is so strong he can’t even express it – he’s unable to do anything but nod pleadingly.

Devin’s finger stops right at the waistband of his panties, deliberately ignoring his cock. “Use your words, baby.”

“Please, Devin, I need – ”

This is apparently all she needed to hear. She tugs the garment down to mid-thigh and he has to brace himself on her shoulders not to sway on his feet. She wraps one of her hands around his cock, the other on the back of his neck in a possessive, grounding way that makes him want to belong to her forever.

As soon as she starts pumping her fist up and down his cock, Ryan lets out a long, drawn-out mewling moan and drops his forehead on her shoulder.

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay, Devin’s got you.” Her fingernails dig in the back of his neck, calling him back to reality, and he pushes into the sting, needing more.

It doesn’t take long. Devin picks up her pace until he’s bucking into her hand, tightens her grip on his neck until he feels his knees buckling under him, and she says: “Come.”

A desperate scream and he’s spilling all over her hand – she expertly catches all of it to keep his lingerie clean.

“Open up.”

Ryan doesn’t even think about it – he sticks his tongue out and swallows every last drop she offers it from her hand.

It’s a weird photoshoot – Ryan doesn’t remember half of it, but Devin says his blissed, fucked out look made him look demure and soft – a perfect look for this outfit.

His haze is only broken by the realization that Shane is avoiding him. He wasn’t at his desk when Ryan got to the office and he’s still not there when Ryan comes out. Ryan spots him a few times in the cafeteria or on his way to the bathroom but every time, Shane just turns and walks away, pretending not to see or hear Ryan.

By the time Devin joins Ryan for his afternoon interview, Shane still hasn’t came back to his desk, nor has he answered any of the several, increasingly panicked texts Ryan sent him.

Devin drops down into Shane’s vacated chair, setting up her camera, and Ryan winces.

“What’s up?”

Ryan buries his face in his hands, answering in a low voice – his colleagues have a way of getting into each other’s business. “Shane’s avoiding me.”

Devin lets out a giggle but quickly stops when she sees the despair on Ryan’s face. “What makes you say that? Shane would never – ”

She stops herself as she sees Shane walk out of the stairwell at the opposite side of the room, turn bright red, and promptly flee back where he came from.

Ryan hides his face back in his hands again. “You were saying?”

“Oh my god _he likes you_!” she hisses.

Ryan groans. “Devin, for the last time, Shane _does not_ like me! For one thing, he doesn’t even want to see me today.”

“God it’s so obvious – he can’t bear to be in the same room as you because he wants to jump your bones.”

“Also, Shane is straight,” Ryan adds, as if he didn’t hear her.

At this, Devin lets out a hearty chuckle. “Oh honey, oh sweetie. Shane is just as straight as I. That is, not at all.”

Ryan stammers. “H-How do you know?”

“I’ll prove it to you. You look like a centrefold, baby, he’s gonna be all over you.”

 

***

 

Shane spends the day hiding in a empty conference room, ducking out only for food and bathroom breaks. He’s got a ton of work to do and he knows that just won’t happen if he keeps getting distracted by Ryan and his misguided video experiments.

Leave it to unrelenting Devin Lytle to find his hiding spot. She walks in, looking frazzled, and Shane can’t help wondering what she’s up to now.

“Oh thank god,” she sighs in relief, “maybe you can help me.” She sits down on the couch next to him, digging through her purse.

Shane knows he’s being conned, but since he doesn’t know her endgame, he can’t bring himself to be an asshole and turn her away. He takes off his headphones and stretches out his long legs, stiff from sitting on a too-low couch for too long. He doesn’t miss the appreciative way her eyes glide over him and a thrill tugs at his gut.

She finally finds what she was looking for and hands Shane a memory card. “I don’t know if the files are corrupted or if the problem’s with my laptop, could you see if you can open it?”

Damn, she’s good. Perfectly professional and friendly, she would fool anyone who wasn’t already on the lookout for her wiles.

As it is, Shane can’t find a reason to refuse. He holds out his hand for the card and angles his screen towards her so she can see.

As expected, the files are not corrupted and soon his screen is filled with a full-body shot of Ryan – wearing nothing but a red bra and panties, twisted in a way that shows off that the entire back of the panties is sheer.

Shane is proud to say he manages to keep a straight face, even though his insides are melting. The only hint that he isn’t one hundred percent uninterested is the way his thighs press together and his fingers clench around the laptop.

“It works,” he says, his voice not even wavering a little.

He’s about to click to eject the card but Devin’s hand stills his on the trackpad.

“Can you check if they all work?” She looks like an angel but she’s literally the devil incarnate. There’s probably an Unsolved episode to be made about her.

“There’s about a hundred pics here.”

“Please?” She grins, a perverse twinkle in her eye.

Shane can’t take it anymore. He dumps the laptop in Devin’s lap and stands up. “Help yourself, I got some work to do,” he says, as politely as possible, hoping his need to bolt away isn’t that obvious.

Devin looks him up and down, lingering on his rapidly growing crotch area. “Sure, _some work_.”

Shane feels himself blush. He usually prides himself on being level headed but something in the way Devin plays with him is turning him into a flustered mess.

“Go take care of that, honey. I won’t say anything.” Devin drawls, cocking an eyebrow.

Shane just shoots her what he hopes is a dark glare and not a desperate, pleading look, before leaving the room. He hurries to the bathroom, feeling her gaze follow him along the glass walls of the conference room.

She knows exactly what he’s about to do.

The thought sends a wicked chill down his spine and more than once, he feels like stopping in his tracks to go back and get her.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to find a text from Devin.

Two pictures of Ryan – the one he just saw, and one he assumes is from yesterday: Ryan in a baby blue bustier and a _fucking garter belt_ , back arching,     looking like he wants to be fucked by whoever’s behind the camera.

Shane is almost running to the bathroom by now. Another text: _Enjoy_

Shane thanks god, aliens and whatever else he doesn’t believe in for the fact that the bathroom is empty when he gets to it. He locks the door behind him, locks himself into a stall, and unceremoniously shoves a spit-slicked hand down his pants. Unsurprisingly, it takes him no more than a minute to come, indulging in the curve of Ryan’s ass and the _come wreck me_ look in his eyes.

Unfortunately he comes in his pants, and he really doesn’t feel like spending the rest of the afternoon in sticky clothes.

Heaving a defeated sigh, he answers Devin.

_I’ll do anything you want if you bring me a pair of pants no questions asked_

Now Devin may have a smug grin on her face when he lets her in the bathroom, but she brings him pants, so he can’t really fault her.

Except that the pants are red. Red as Ryan’s lingerie. Red as Shane’s face right now.

“No underwear?” he asks, strangled.

“You didn’t specify.” Devin smirks at the heavy sigh Shane lets out.

“I mean, if you want I still got some left from Ryan’s shoot…”

Shane’s stomach does a somersault. He already has trouble enough keeping his dick in check this week, he does _not_ need to be wearing lacy underthings on top of that.

Without a word, he grabs the pants and locks himself back in a stall. He peels his soiled pants and boxers off, noticing with a jolt that Devin hasn’t left the bathroom. Even though he just came, knowing she’s right there behind the door, perfectly aware of what he just did, makes him feel an uncharacteristic vulnerability that, to his surprise, makes his cock harden again.

_Great._

Now he’s gonna be stuck with a boner and no underwear, in attention-grabbing red pants that are – now that he’s pulling them on – as tight as humanly possible, _thanks Devin_.

He bundles up his sticky clothes as well as he can to hide the stains and walks out the stall, trying his best not to meet her eye.

“Easy, tiger,” she drawls, a chuckle in her voice. She’s unabashedly staring at his crotch now, even as she hands him a plastic bag for his dirty clothes. “Unbelievable,” she whispers in awe. “You really are desperate, aren’t you?”

She squeezes past him to leave the bathroom, her hand grazing his cock in what could be construed as an innocent accident but Shane knows is absolutely deliberate.

For the second time in two days, Shane leaves work early and flustered and ends the night panting and feeling slightly guilty.

 

***

 

On Wednesday, Ryan can’t bring himself to feel excited for the day’s outfit. The novelty has worn off, but most importantly, he’s unable to think of anything except Shane avoiding him. It’s been only one day, but Ryan misses him terribly, and no matter what Devin says about Shane wanting him, it still hurts like hell.

His excitement comes back when he sees himself in the mirror, however. He can’t help being turned on – he’s wearing a[ pink, frilly ensemble, with a tiny skirt thing ](https://goo.gl/images/a9TT8U), which seems tame and wholesome at first glance but really makes him feel like a kinky French maid.

Devin lets out a soft _fuck, baby_ before turning the camera on, and Ryan can swear he sees her squirm. Did he really make Devin – devious, intimidating Devin Lytle – squirm?

If he weren’t on camera right now, he would be emboldened enough to make a move. As it is, this is one of their best shoots – Ryan is confident, playing off the French maid vibe with a coy look, basically making love to the camera as Devin seems so flustered she basically forgets to direct him, instead just letting out panted _yeah_ s and _oh that’s good_ s _._

As soon as the camera’s off, Devin is on him. She stalks across the room, crowds him against the wall and trails her hands up his sides, eyes boring into his soul. The switch in her mood is so evident Ryan can almost taste it. It’s like she wants to make him pay for being a tease, and Ryan’s confidence flows out the window as he stands in front of her, helpless and needy.

With a single finger pushing at his shoulder, she pins him against the wall and whispers “Don’t move.”

Ryan couldn’t move if he wanted to. His entire body is paralyzed, its sole purpose obeying Devin’s will.

She hurries across the room to lock the door – a delicious, menacing click, resounding through the room. She stalks her way back slowly, grabbing a chair and trailing it behind her. Each of her movements is calculated, intended to achieve one single result: unraveling Ryan body and soul.

She plants the chair in front of him, takes place on it like on a queen’s throne. She lets her legs fall open, a single eyebrow quirking up. “Come.”

If Ryan hadn’t been able to move a second ago, he is now unstoppable in his haste to comply. He doesn’t even have to be asked before dropping to his knees between her legs.

“Good boy,” she praises cheerfully.

From where he’s kneeling he can see she’s wearing nothing under her skirt – she’s offering herself up to him, warm, wet and inviting, but he knows he shouldn’t dive in without permission.

Bowed before Devin, wearing frilly pink lingerie of her choosing, ready to fulfill her every wish – nothing has ever felt more right. Ryan has found his calling, the meaning of his life on earth, and his brain slowly empties from every thought except _need_ , filling up with a numb cotton ball sensation. His body is a bundle of nerves on fire and he wants to be immolated.

Devin trails a finger down his cheek and neck, plunges her gaze deep into his own – he understands at once that she owns him but he trusts her to care for him in his most vulnerable state.

“Have a taste,” she purrs.

He doesn’t have to be asked twice. He nestles his face deep between her thighs, gives a tentative lick – she’s already so wet, her clit red and throbbing with need, and she lets out a gasp so Ryan gives it all he’s got.

Devin’s hands tangle in his hair and she grinds against his mouth, spreading her juices all over his cheeks and chin – _marking him_ , he thinks with a shiver.

Ryan has eaten out his fair share of girls, and so he doesn’t need to think about what he’s doing – muscle memory takes over and he can just let his mind melt away, allow himself to become putty in Devin’s hands.

She comes with a moan as Ryan pushes his tongue inside of her – her fingernails scrape across his scalp, pulling a purr out of Ryan. The vibration against Devin’s spent clit makes her buck up into his mouth and he can’t help sucking and licking a bit more, until she’s so oversensitive she pulls him off her sharply by his hair.

Ryan is deeply dazed when she pulls him up, cradling his cheeks and pressing their lips together in a filthy kiss that Ryan swears he can feel in his soul.

Devin breaks the kiss, panting as she stares deep into his eyes. “Fuck, baby,” she breathes out. “You’re so good to me.”

“Thank you,” Ryan can hear himself mumble through his fuzzy cloud of bliss.

“Thank _you_ ,” she coos, pulling him into her lap to embrace him. She cradles him for a while until their breathing slows down, peppering the smallest kisses up and down his shoulder.

As the fog clears up, leaving Ryan blissful but awake, he realizes with a start that the front of his panties is wet and sticky, and his cock is soft.

“Did I – when did – ” The haze may have left but apparently Ryan still has a bit of trouble with words.

“After me. Untouched. I’m so proud of you, babe.”

“But – permission?”

“I’ll let it slide for today because you were so lovely.”

Ryan blushes a deep pink and hides his face in the crook of Devin’s neck. “Can I stay?”

“Of course, sweetie. We’ll stay until you feel ready.”

 

***

Ryan feels incredible but utterly spent when he goes back to his desk, and he feels relieved that this means he’ll be able to go through one day without having to hide boners. Not even the delicious way his soft and sticky panties are rubbing on him could manage to get him hard again.

But then Shane walks in and all bets are off.

For one thing, he’s not avoiding Ryan today, Ryan notices with relief. Quite the opposite, in fact – he walks in with a spring in his step, greeting Ryan like he’s his favorite person in the whole world, squeezing his shoulder before dropping down in his desk chair.

The thing that slays Ryan and brings his boner mercilessly back to life, however, is the way Shane’s dressed: black jeans that look painted on, a few days’ worth of scruff, the messiest bed hair ever, but most importantly?

[ His pink shirt ](https://execution-breakfast.tumblr.com/post/171446802602/shane-madej-looking-good-in-a-pink-button-up-shirt).

Yeah, _that_ pink shirt. Rolled up sleeves, soft-looking, perfect for Shane’s skin tone, with no less than three buttons undone.

Ryan is screwed.

He covertly manages to take a picture and texts it to Devin.

_What am i supposed to do?????_

_Have fun_ , she answers.

_What???_

_This is his hot mess shirt. It’s a clear sign. Make a move_

_Meet me outside_ , Ryan answers.

He makes his way to the alley behind the office and doesn’t have to wait long before Devin comes strolling after him.

“Already missing me?” She grins.

“What do you mean, _hot mess shirt_?”

“There are two reasons Shane Madej wears his pink shirt. He either wants to get drunk, or to get laid. Either way, he’s gonna get flirty. Now, what are you still doing here? Go jump his bones!”

But Ryan doesn’t move. Something doesn’t feel right.

“What about you?”

“Sure, I’ll jump Shane’s bones, I don’t care.”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “ _I meant_ , what about us? Yesterday and today, we did – stuff? Pretty intense stuff,” he adds, thinking about the almost trancelike state he was in a few hours ago. “And now you’re pushing me into Shane’s arms? What’s up with that?”

Devin heaves a long sigh – one that announces a big conversation, not an annoyed one. She sits down on a concrete block and pats the spots next to her. Once Ryan’s seated, she rakes a hand through her hair.

“Sweetie, you know I’m polyamorous, right?”

“Sure.” Ryan shrugs. He knows, but he’s never really thought about what that entails.

“What you and I have, that’s different from what I have with other people – different from what you have – or could have – with Shane. I’ve rooted for you two idiots for years, this doesn’t change just because you and I started messing around.”

Ryan nods pensively. “What if – what if Shane’s not polyamorous?”

“Then the decision is yours to make babe, but, I mean, you’re _Shane and Ryan_. I would hate for you to miss out on the love of your life just for me.”

Ryan’s voice comes out as a tiny squeak. “I – I love when you dom me, though.”

Devin slings an arm around his shoulders, pulls him in closer to press a fond kiss at his temple.

“So do I, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane is addicted to this little game Ryan and Devin are playing around him - he wants in.

Shane manages to go through all of Wednesday without jerking off at work or leaving early. He considers this a win, even though he didn’t manage to seduce Ryan. He didn’t quite want to admit it to himself, but it had been his goal for the day. He tried to convince himself that wearing his pink shirt was a total coincidence, but he couldn’t lie – the look on Ryan’s face when he first saw him was a hundred percent worth it. 

Shane is bursting with anticipation on Thursday morning when he gets to work. In what could arguably be described as a masochist streak, he can’t wait to see what Ryan and Devin have in store today – how they will drive Shane crazy with need. He’s curious to see if he’ll finally crack or if he’ll keep waiting on them to make a move. 

He kinda likes this game – he has no idea if they know they’re playing, but to be honest he’d let them tease him into oblivion if they were so inclined. It’s making his life so much more fun and frankly, it’s been a long time since he’s enjoyed himself this much. 

He has to wait until after lunch for things to start getting interesting – Ryan and he are both very busy, and it’s mid-afternoon until they are both at their desks at the same time and Devin comes by for Ryan’s interview. 

Once again, Shane pauses his music and keeps his headphones on to eavesdrop. 

“So, Ryan, you’re wearing the  [ white lace bodysuit ](http://de.weddbook.com/media/2649534/lace-lingerie-white-lace-lingerie-bridal-lingerie-see-through-lingerie-bridal-lingerie-set-honeymoon-lingerie-harness-lingerie) today, is that right?”

There is no reason for Devin to ask that – they had their photoshoot this morning so she knows what he’s wearing, and the interview will be edited in with the shoot for the final video. Shane can only conclude that she’s doing this for his sole benefit. She knows he’s listening. 

“Yeah,” Ryan confirms, “and by the way, can you tell me what’s the deal with sheer lingerie? Yesterday you could see my whole ass, and today? The entire thing is see-through. It hides  _ nothing _ .”

Shane’s stomach drops to the third sub basement. The idea of Ryan clad in white lace, barely hiding anything, might be the most appealing so far this week. 

“Doesn’t that kinda defeat the whole purpose of underwear?” Ryan continues.

Devin giggles.  _ How come even her giggles are sexy? _ “That’s the difference between underwear and lingerie, babe. Underwear is for hiding, lingerie is for showing.”

“Oh.” 

Shane can only see the back of Ryan’s head from the corner of his eye but he can see his ears quickly turning beet red. 

“So how is it?” Devin continues the interview. 

“Well, it’s the first time you’ve made me wear a thong, and – I don’t know, it’s comfier than I expected. It’s – soft.”

“Fuck.” Shane can’t bite back a whispered curse. 

Devin peeks at him above Ryan’s shoulder. “Y’okay there, Shane?”  _ The smirk on that girl will kill him someday.  _

“Yeah – um – Premiere just crashed right in my face.”

“Ugh, that’s the worst.” She clearly doesn’t believe him, judging by the twinkle in her eye, but to be honest, it’s more fun that way. The mere fact that she sees right through him sends a thrill up his spine. 

Ryan, still turned towards Devin, probably has no idea of the unspoken conversation between the two of them, and for the first time Shane can put words on what he’s felt all week.  _ He wants to work with Devin to unravel Ryan.  _

_ And also be unraveled himself _ , he’ll admit. 

He’s lucky the interview took place late-ish in the day, really, because for the rest of the afternoon, he is unable to concentrate on his work. All he can think about is Ryan, sitting close enough to touch if he extends his hand, wearing a lacy thong that nestles between two ridiculously hot butt cheeks at this very moment. 

To make matters worse – or better, if you’re the type of person who likes having to hide boners from your best friend and all your colleagues, which, Shane is starting to think he is – his daydreaming about Ryan’s ass is interspersed with some choice threesome fantasies starring Devin. 

Maybe Shane’s bolder than he thought.

Maybe he just really loves this game.

Or maybe his dick has finally taken over his entire brainpower. 

Either way, he grabs his phone and text Devin. 

_ So, when do you two think you’re gonna let me work? _

He waits. 

And waits. 

Of course she would keep playing with him, why did he expect otherwise?

His phone buzzes right as he’s ready to leave work. 

_ I have no idea what you’re talking about _

He’s thinking of a reply when another message comes in. 

_ You might wanna bring some work home though cause I can’t guarantee you’ll be able to concentrate tomorrow  _

_ *** _

“Isn’t this a bit… BDSM?” Ryan pulls at the choker-like strap around his neck. Devin outdid herself for the grand finale: a  [ black bra and thong, that would look simple if it weren’t for the multiple, seemingly unnecessary straps ](https://goo.gl/images/W9LKxq) . 

“Yeah, and?” Devin runs a finger down the strap that follows Ryan’s spine, raising shivers in her wake. She’s got that look in her eyes – the one that promises fuzzy cotton ball brain, the one Ryan’s addicted to. 

“It’s great,” Ryan squeaks, forgetting all his uncertainty about the outfit. 

Devin looks him up and down feverishly. She lets her hand fall to his hip, rests it there, thumb fiddling with a strap. 

“I’m glad you like it,” she says, voice dark and thick with desire. 

With apparent reluctance, she takes a step back towards the camera, but Ryan stills her hand on his hip. 

“Devin?” She stops in her tracks, comes back even closer than she’d been. “I just wanna say, thank you.”

She beams. “What for?”

“This whole week. You’ve – um – of course you’ve chosen wonderful outfits, but – but you also made me realize stuff.”

“Stuff?” she asks innocently, as if she doesn’t know exactly what he’s talking about. 

“Like, um, kinks? And Shane?”

Devin’s smile softens. “I’m glad, sweetie.”

Ryan takes a deep breath. “And also stuff with you.”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna keep doing it – I mean, hanging out with you. Trying stuff. After the video’s over.”

Devin leans in, gives him plenty of time to pull away, but he doesn’t. She presses the softest first kiss to his lips, sending a flutter down his chest. 

“Me too, babe.”

Friday’s photoshoot is their best of the week – Ryan is playful with it, fully owning the BDSM aspect. Devin suggests posing with a riding crop and he almost jizzes himself but makes good use of it on camera. She praises him the whole time and the fondness in her voice feels just as good as the hunger in her eyes. 

After the shoot, he puts his clothes back on and realizes there’s no way he can hide the choker unless he buttons his shirt all the way up. 

“I’m just glad I didn’t put on a v-neck this morning,” he tells Devin as he pulls on his pants. 

“Oh? Am I the only one who gets to see you like that?” she purrs, thumbing at one of his straps. 

Ryan gulps. “For now.”

“You should show Shane.”

It’s a testament to how much he’s grown and learned this week that he doesn’t argue with her on that. He grins. 

“Yeah, I just might.”

***

It’s a desk day for Shane and Ryan – neither of them have shoots after the lingerie one in the morning. That means Shane spends all day staring at him out of the corner of this eyes, wondering why the hell is Ryan buttoned all the way up. 

_ What is he hiding underneath? _

Ryan keeps pulling at his too-tight shirt collar, and he’s a bit red and sweaty. That must be  _ something _ , if he’d rather suffer from the heat rather than show off whatever’s happening under that. 

Shane makes a big show of pulling off his hoodie, making sure his t-shirt underneath lifts with it, revealing more than a sliver of skin. He can’t see with his head still stuck in his sweatshirt, but he hopes it gets Ryan’s attention. He drapes it over the back of his chair, and notices Ryan staring. 

“Hot, isn’t it?” Shane grins. 

Ryan shrugs. “I’m a bit cold, actually.” He mimes shivering, but his red and sweaty forehead fools exactly no one. “I’ll go get some coffee – warm up a bit.”

Shane gives Ryan a headstart – that way he can watch him walk away – before following him discreetly. As he expected, Ryan is taking advantage of the empty break room to undo a few buttons. He waves the flaps of his collar around, trying to get some cool air in and from his hiding spot, Shane can at last see what it’s all about. 

And what he sees sends all the blood in his body straight to his cock. 

Actual bondage straps, one of which Ryan wears around his neck like a choker. 

Time for thinking is over – Shane has to act  _ now. _

In two long strides he’s in front of Ryan. In two more he’s got him pinned against the fridge. 

Ryan cranes his head to look at him, startled but definitely interested. Shane trails a finger across Ryan’s throat, pulls a bit at the choker, delighting at the way Ryan’s head falls back to expose more of his Adam’s apple. 

“Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you’ve been doing to me all week?” Shane growls. 

Ryan lets out a little exhaled laugh. “Well, if it’s anything like the week  _ I’ve  _ had…”

Shane presses his entire body along Ryan’s, nearly lifting him off the ground, and kisses the fuck out of him. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Why did they never try this before?

It’s amazing. It’s incredible and so right and Shane is physically unable to stop. Ryan wraps one leg around his waist and with a mere roll of his hips, starts grinding deliciously against Shane. 

“Boys! Making out at work? How  _ scandalous! _ ”

Shane lets go of Ryan as if he’d been burned, whirling around to see who caught them. 

Devin, of course. 

As far as getting caught dry humping at work goes, Shane guesses it could be worse. He rakes a hand through his hair and glances at Ryan in time to see him doing the same. 

“Busted, huh?” Ryan chuckles. 

“Boys, you know I’m all for whatever’s going on here,” Devin gestures at the two of them, “but you might have more fun – and keep your jobs – if you did this at home.” 

“Didn’t you say you have a king sized bed?” Ryan blurts out, obstinately looking everywhere but at Shane.

Devin quirks an eyebrow. “I did.” She pulls out a bar stool at the counter and pushes one towards Shane with her foot. “Let’s talk.”

***

Shane cannot believe this is happening. He’s in the passenger seat of a Lyft to Devin’s place, with Ryan and Devin in the backseat, trying hard not to touch each other while Shane can’t participate. He can feel it in the tension permeating the car, he can see it in the stutter of Devin’s fingers on the seat next to Ryan’s thigh. 

Shane wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and thinks back on what just went down at the office. 

Did Devin and Ryan really just tell him all about their new Dom/sub relationship? Most importantly, did they really invite him to join? 

And did Ryan really confess to reciprocating the feelings Shane had buried deep for the past two years? 

Probably, since Shane is sitting in this car with them. 

The thing is, Shane is a really open-minded guy, but he’s just never been the type to have long conversations about kink. He’s just never been with anyone who was especially into it, so it never came up. 

But to have Devin look him in the eye and ask him if he’d rather be a Dom by her side or a sub with Ryan – “or just plain old vanilla sex, this would also be fun!”

 

Imagine – someone who thinks a threesome is  _ plain old vanilla sex _ . Shane gets hard again thinking how depraved this girl is, and how she toyed with him all week. Devin flirts like she does everything in life: with pure, unbridled passion, and he can only imagine what she’s like in bed. 

Shane had asked her to let him think about it on the way home. Both seemed equally tempting. Both sent a thrill up his spine. 

“You might be a switch, and that’s perfectly fine,” she had said, “we can try both and see what you like. Just decide on what you wanna start with tonight.”

He pulls out his phone to text her – he’s not about to have this conversation next to the Lyft driver. 

_ Do I have to decide? Can we just start and I see what my instincts want me to do? _

_ Sure baby, whatever you want _

Devin grins at him in the rearview mirror and it might be a clue as to what Shane should have chosen that the use of  _ baby _ and the way she looks at him are turning his knees to jelly. 

***

Devin’s front door is barely closed behind the three of them when Shane and Ryan latch at each other, trying to kiss and take off their shirts at the same time. When Shane manages to get Ryan’s shirt open he pushes it down his shoulders, but not all the way off, so Ryan’s arms are pinned behind his back, biceps bulging against the restraints.  

Shane takes a step back to admire Ryan in the bondage bra. His jaw goes slack, eyes go wide, and Devin feels a rush of pride at her work being appreciated. Shane traces a shy, exploratory finger across Ryan’s straps, Ryan looking fondly up at him. They are sweet, adorable, so completely in love with each other, and Devin wants nothing less than to ruin them. 

She closes her eyes for a second, takes a deep breath, allows herself to picture her boys writhing on her bed, messy begging piles of sweat, tears and come. 

_ All in due time.  _

She wraps herself around Ryan from behind and trails her fingers down to his pants, where she toys with the button a few seconds too long, until Ryan’s hips stutter into her hand. Delicious. She finally pops the button open but takes just as much time with his zipper, waiting for Ryan to whine before pulling it down. 

“Patience, baby,” she coos, but Shane’s hands join her on Ryan’s waist, eager to unwrap his gift. She looks up at him, quirking an eyebrow. “That goes for you too, Shane.” 

This is it. The moment Shane’s instincts will take over – fight or fold. 

Shane holds her gaze for a few seconds, a few heavy, tense seconds, and she knows he’s taking it in, hands frozen a few millimeters above her own. Devin can see the exact moment when Shane breaks. His steely, mischievous eyes soften and he bows his head instinctively, hands snapping back to his sides. 

“Of course,” he says softly – voice gentler than she’d ever heard him before. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay baby, I know you wanna be good for me.”

Shane smiles shyly at the praise, as if unsure he really deserves it. 

“Thank you, Miss.”

A thrill goes up Devin’s spine at the title. She had noticed a sub streak in Shane before, but she never thought he’d be the type to use titles unprompted. 

She tilts his chin up to meet her eye and leans over Ryan’s shoulder to kiss him – an appreciative kind of kiss, gentle and grateful, like a reward for being so good to her. 

Ryan squirms between them, arms still pinned behind his back, and Devin deepens the kiss to drive him – well, both of them, really – crazy. She curls her hands around Shane’s hips to pull him closer, effectively pinning Ryan between the two of them. 

Right about now, the boys’ hard cocks must be coming in contact and Devin presses them together just a tiny bit more. Like clockwork, they both whimper and start rutting against each other for some much needed friction. 

Devin laughs heartily. “Boys,” she says, pulling Ryan away from Shane, “you forgot a very important detail.” 

They both look at her, curious and a little guilty. 

“Permission.”

Ryan’s eyes snap back to the floor, his shoulders sloping. “I’m so sorry, Miss. I’ll be good, I swear.”

Devin rests a hand on the back of his neck. She delights in the way Ryan leans into it – his rightful place. 

She stares holes into Shane’s head, waiting for his apology. Shane, however, lifts his head to look back at her, and the mischievous glint is back in his eye. 

“So sorry,” he says, voice dripping with sarcasm, hands defiantly wrapping around Ryan’s hips. 

Ryan whimpers. Devin leans into his ear to whisper. “It’s okay baby, I know it’s not your fault. Shane, however,” she adds louder, stalking her away around them to wrap her hands around his wrists, “wasn’t as good.”

Shane smirks – he obviously doesn’t know what she’s capable of. It’s cute, really. 

“Tell me, baby. Is Miss gonna have to tie you up? Or will you behave?”

Shane, still smirking, cocks up a defiant eyebrow. 

_ Breaking Shane Madej is gonna be so much fun.  _

Devin pulls his wrists from Ryan’s waist and holds his hands behind his back. 

“On your knees.”

Shane resists for a few seconds, head held high, but she pulls on his wrists and he kneels down. 

“There’s a good boy,” she coos, releasing his wrists to pet his hair. 

Shane’s shoulders relax slightly. So easy to break. 

“Ryan, baby? Strip down for me please.”

Ryan hurries to comply and Shane’s eyes go wide as he sees the second half of the matching set: a black thong, with straps hugging Ryan’s hips, that does nothing to contain Ryan’s erection. Ryan blushes under Shane’s stare and his hands hover over the waistband of his thong, looking up at Devin. 

“Miss?”

“Panties too, sweetheart.” 

Ryan beams at the pet name and quickly strips out of the panties. It’s not a sexy, teasing undressing, but the eagerness with which he obeys has Devin aching for him. 

Ryan stands in front of them, naked and hard, and it’s a testament to how much this week boosted his self confidence that he doesn’t even think of hiding himself. 

“You’re so good, baby,” Devin tells him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

“Follow me, boys,” she says, turning away, because she’s not about to do this in her entryway among a dozen pairs of shoes. “Shane, you can stand.”

She hears him scoff, as if to say he’d never intended to do anything else, and she flashes him a dark glare. He tries to hold her gaze for all of three seconds before folding.

Devin leads them to her bedroom, where she lounges back on the bed like a throne. As soon as Shane walks in, she snaps her fingers and points at the ground. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shane chuckles. 

“Kneel.”

Devin doesn’t even have to stand up or raise her voice. She only  _ looks _ at him and his knees give out under him. She can see in his eyes, in the way he’s defiantly staring at her, that he’s not ready to fully give up, but judging by the flush on his cheeks and the way he’s squirming, it’s a good start. 

“Shane, baby, I want you to blow Ryan. Can you make him feel good for me?” 

Shane looks up at Ryan and beams. Devin knows she’s got him. He would do anything for him. 

Shane bows his head. “Of course, Miss.”

Ryan timidly stands before Shane, eagerness and incredulity mixing in his eyes, almost shaking from need. Shane, on his knees, grabs his hips to pull him closer, a desperate, almost feral look on his face. He sinks down on Ryan’s cock in one take, relaxing his throat to take him all in. 

“So needy, baby,” Devin chuckles, and Shane purrs around Ryan. 

Ryan’s head falls back at the vibrations around his cock and his hands stutter at his sides. He looks pleadingly at Devin and waits for her to nod before burying his hands in Shane’s hair. Shane sucks Ryan as if his life depended on it, and soon enough, Ryan is whimpering, high-pitched and needy, fingers tightening in Shane’s hair. 

“Sh-Shane, Miss, I’m gonna – ”

Shane hollows his cheeks around him and Ryan’s knees buckle. He lets out a keening sound and his hips jerk as Shane swallows everything he has to give. 

“Keep going.” Devin starts undressing herself but keeps an eye on her boys. 

“Miss, please, I can’t,” Ryan begs. 

But this is one order Shane has no trouble following. 

“Good boys,” she says, as Shane licks and sucks Ryan into oversensitivity. 

Ryan’s whole body is animated with spasms and he’s letting out a steady stream of little breathy  _ ah _ s and pleading. 

In an excellent burst of initiative, Shane starts fondling Ryan’s balls, sending Ryan over the edge once more. Ryan starts  fucking uncontrollably into Shane’s mouth – Shane takes it, although tears starts streaking his cheeks. 

Ryan’s hips stutter and he slumps over on himself, with nowhere to hold on to. 

“Please, Miss, stop, I can’t – ” he begs again. 

“I know you can give me one last time, baby, you’re so good. Shane, keep going.”

Shane closes his eyes and inhales through his nose, clearly spent. He pulls out, a string of saliva and come stretching deliciously from his lips to the head of Ryan’s cock. Ryan pets his hair soothingly and Shane leans into the touch. 

“Thank you, Miss,” Shane says in a hoarse voice, eyes dazed. 

Shane takes Ryan into his mouth once more and Ryan hisses, the short break making his cock even more sensitive. 

“You can do this, baby,” Devin says softly. “One last time.” 

Her voice is as gentle as Shane’s thumbs rubbing soothing circles on Ryan’s hips – the sight of which makes Devin’s heart squeeze with fondness. Seeing them take care of each other while she’s so intent on ruining them is lovely and she can’t repress a soft smile. 

Shaking all over, fisting his hands into Shane’s hair to keep from passing out, Ryan starts sobbing from oversensitivity. He’s barely able to plead – all his words come out in choked sobs. Shane lets go of one of his hips to hold his hand and Ryan white knuckles him into oblivion. 

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay,” Devin soothes. “Come for me my darling.”

Ryan comes one last time with a strangled cry, his spent cock twitching feebly out of Shane’s mouth. Ryan’s knees fail him and he collapses into Shane’s ready arms. They sit there for a while, Ryan trying to catch his breath, Shane holding him close and rubbing his back. Devin knows they need this, they need to come down, to be close and affectionate with each other, and so she lets them be, lets them decide when they’re ready for more. 

Shane is whispering soft little nothings into Ryan’s ear, too low for Devin to hear, but she’s guessing it has something to do with her because they both turn their sweet, tear-streaked faces at her in adoration. 

“Thank you, Miss,” Ryan says in a choked whisper. 

“You liked that, baby? It wasn’t too much?”

Ryan shakes his head coyly. “It was a good too much.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, baby. Come here.” She pats the bedspread next to her. 

Ryan gets up on shaky legs, barely making it to the bed before falling down again. Devin maneuvers him next to her and lets him cuddle close, pressing a soft kiss on top of his head. She turns her attention back to Shane, still on his knees – so good, waiting for direction. Shane is shaking with anticipation, a soft-eyed look on his face that says  _ do what you want with me _ . 

“Here,” she says, nodding gently at the bed. 

Shane scrambles off his knees and perches gingerly on the bed, at her and Ryan’s feet. 

Devin twists away to open her toy drawer. What she’s looking for his her favourite, it’s right at the top. She pulls it out with a grin. Shane gulps but there’s a needy, hungry haze in his eyes. He stares at Devin’s purple strap-on like he’s uncertain but so eager. 

“Miss, please,” he says wildly, leaning in closer. 

Devin grazes his cheek with her knuckles, smirking. “Tell me what you need, baby, use your words.” She starts caressing the dildo with the softest touch and Shane can’t look away. 

“Please,” he whines. “Fuck me, Miss.” His shoulders slope down, chest heaving with staggered breath, a perfect image of hopeless need. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Devin steps out of the bed to put on her harness and Shane takes her place lying next to Ryan. Her boys are staring at her every move in anticipation, and she deliberately slows down to give them a good show, trailing her fingers up and down her purple cock, biting her lip coyly.

Shane looks mesmerized – so hypnotized by her cock that he barely notices when she climbs on the bed and starts prepping him with a lubed up finger. It’s only when she presses a second one in that he starts whimpering, knees trembling on either side of her. 

One look from Devin and Ryan is kissing Shane, soothing and grounding, hands trailing up and down his sides gently to distract him. 

“You got this,” Ryan whispers as he kisses Shane’s forehead. 

Shane nods and closes his eyes, head rolling back against the headboard. His hips start popping off the mattress, breath coming out in quick pants, and Devin adds a third finger. Shane promptly starts unraveling under her and she wonders idly if she should just ruin him with her fingers or if she should go through with her promises of a good dicking. 

She brings him closer and closer, teasing his prostate, delighting in the way his cock twitches helplessly on his stomach. As his back arches off the bed, she pulls out and wipes the excess lube on her dildo. 

Shane is cut off mid-moan and looks at her in outrage. “Devin!”

“Who?” She stares at him with a steel gaze. 

Shane hides his face in the crook of his elbow in despair. 

“Miss, please, why did you – ”

“Are you questioning me, baby?”

“N-no Miss, I’m sorry, I would never – ”

“Good.”

Devin waits until Shane’s breathing calms down – Ryan offers his hand to grip and that seems to help – before giving Shane what he wants. She throws his long legs over her shoulders and slowly starts sinking into him, delighting in seeing him squirm under her. 

Before long, Shane starts whimpering for more and Devin quickens her pace – thus quickening the little breathy  _ ah _ s escaping Shane’s throat. It doesn’t take long before Shane starts begging again and she has to hold onto his legs to stop him from thrashing around. She slams into him a couple more times, to make sure he’s really close, and pulls out. 

“Noooo,” Shane keens. “Miss, please, I need – let me – ”

Devin sits back on her heels and ponders. “You see, baby, I’ve got needs too. You two have been spoiled so good, I’ve given you everything you wanted – ” Shane makes a strangled noise at that and his cock twitches, “and I got nothing in return.”

Ryan, still a bit dazed, scrambles up to kneel at her side, looking like he doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands. 

“So this is how we’re gonna play. Until Miss comes, baby can’t come. Does that sound good to you?” Shane nods feebly. 

Devin turns to Ryan and cups his cheek. “Can you do this for me, baby?” 

“Yes please,” he answers eagerly. “What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you want – make me feel good, okay?”

Ryan nods, blissful smile on his face, and Devin can’t help kissing him – he just looks so soft, so genuinely happy to be doing this. Ryan hums into the kiss and Devin kind of wants to wreck him again. But his fingers trail down her back, hesitant and sweet at first, gaining in assurance as she keeps kissing him, making their way between her thighs. 

He starts fingering her and for an instant she forgets she’s still got a pliant, needy Shane waiting patiently after her. Ryan’s fingers dance around her core, expertly pulling gasps out of her. 

With one last kiss from Ryan, Devin plunges back into Shane, torturously slow. She sheathes her cock into him and stills, taking a break to enjoy Ryan’s touch. She waits until Shane is properly desperate before moving. 

Unprompted, Shane props his legs back up on her shoulders, back arching as he tries to start off a rhythm to get some friction, panting and moaning, legs shaking on either side of Devin’s head. 

Devin should tell him off. She should stop right there and teach him patience. But frankly, Ryan is driving her crazy and Shane is gorgeous, and she needs to wreck him as soon as possible. 

So she joins him, hips moving in a quick rhythm together, while Ryan’s fingers dive into her, thumb circling her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge with every second. 

Her hips stutter into Shane – her every movement, her every thought erratic, a chase for pleasure, for deliverance. Shane keens, fingers grabbing helplessly at the sheets. Without asking, Ryan’s second hand wraps around Shane’s cock to help him through. 

A fire burns in Ryan’s eye, determined to bring them to the top of the wave, quickening his pace in Devin’s cunt and on Shane’s cock, while she’s still thrusting wildly into Shane. 

Shane’s legs close around Devin’s face – almost there. 

The world closes around Devin until she can’t see a thing but Shane’s desperate eyes. Her pleasure coils in the pit of her stomach and she clenches around Ryan’s fingers – the wave crashes over her right as Shane comes, marking all three of them in thick white ropes. 

Devin collapses on Shane, trapping Ryan’s hand between them, but Shane is shaking under her, little spasms of a too-intense orgasm, and she can’t hold herself up any longer. 

She can’t hear anything but her own breath and her blood pulsing in her ears. The bed sways under her – or maybe that’s just Ryan pushing at her to get his arm back. With a loud exhale, she rolls on her back in the crook of Shane’s extended arm. 

“Fuck,” Shane croaks, in awe. 

Devin stays silent for a few beats, catching her breath, before shuffling towards him and Ryan. 

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah.” Shane grins and wraps his arm around her, doing the same with Ryan on his right side. 

“Who knew you’d be so bratty?”

Ryan barks out a laugh. “Hello, have you  _ met _ Shane?”

Shane’s eyes are glinting mischievously, hand ruffling Ryan’s hair. 

“True,” Devin concedes. “But you liked it, right?” She wants to make sure, since it was his first time subbing. 

Shane squeezes her shoulder. “I loved every second of it. Although, for the record, you are a goddamn  _ menace _ , Devin Lytle. Next time I wanna be on your side of the deal.”

Ryan’s eyes widen in fear and arousal, squirming a bit into Shane’s side. 

“Don’t get too excited, baby,” Devin says, booping his nose. “I need a shower and then I wanna sleep for three days. You boys drained me.”

Shane pulls her in close, and he and Ryan each press a gentle kiss to her cheek. They look at her fondly, and speak in unison. 

“Thanks, Miss.”


End file.
